This invention relates to a holder for a baby bottle as used by infants, and more particularly to a holder for a baby bottle useful in an infant's crib and adapted to function additionally as a protective cover for the mattress of said crib.
Infants who are still young enough to be bottle-fed are often given their bottles while in their cribs, and must drink from the bottle while unattended. The infant will generally be lying on his back or side, and may lack the ability to use his hands effectively to properly position the bottle. Not only must the bottle be brought to the infant's mouth, but it must be at an inclined angle to facilitate gravity flow of the contents into the mouth of the infant.
Although bottle-positioning devices for crib use have been disclosed such as those in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,040,757, 2,415,186, 2,991,030, 3,298,648 and 3,635,430, they are either ineffective or involve features capable of causing injury or accidents. It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a bottle positioning device for use in an infant's crib. It is another object to provide a bottle-positioning device free of features capable of causing injury or accidents for use in an infant's crib, an amenable to easy cleaning for maintenance of sanitary conditions. Other objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.